<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Game Jitters by NikNak22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784370">First Game Jitters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikNak22/pseuds/NikNak22'>NikNak22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Drunk Texting, Dysfunctional Family, Fluff, M/M, NOT a break-up fic, Post-Canon, Professional Exy (All For The Game), Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Texting, andrew having a relationship with other foxes, bc hes growing damn it, bc the summary makes it sound shady, just want to make sure thats clear, no beta we die like men, well kinda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikNak22/pseuds/NikNak22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew's left PSU behind, and is out in the world on his own again.  No Neil, no family, no Foxes.  Which is fine.  He's not bothered by this.  Not at all.  So when his first pro game rolls around, Andrew's determined to get through it like any other game.  But there's a surprise waiting for him that reminds him that family sometimes isn't quite what you expect.  Especially when that family includes a bunch of Foxes.</p><p>AKA the one where Andrew has some unexpected fans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>477</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no idea what the professional organization of Exy would be called, so we're running with NEL- National Exy League.  (If this was actually described somewhere in the book let me know lol).  </p><p>Something short and sweet for y'all!  </p><p>All copyright rights to the characters, dialogue, and canon events belong solely to Nora Sakavic.  Please do not post anywhere or copy to another site.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Methodically, Andrew puts on his gear and ignores his teammates’ chatter around him.  They may be professionals, but a slight tension still fills the air, the idiots buzzing with excitement for their first game of the season. </p><p>AKA Andrew’s very first pro game.</p><p>Not that he cares.  He ignores his backliners’ grins and wishes of good luck when they call his name for the starting lineup.  He stares at the wall while their coach gives them what Andrew assumes is a motivational pre-game speech.  He tunes out the enormous crowd as they do warm-ups, only listens with half an ear as their assistant defensive coach rattles off the opposing team’s striker stats. </p><p>And he very specifically ignores the slight hum in his veins as his name is announced over the speakers, walking to the goal as if he has all the time in the world. </p><p>Somehow the Falcons wound up at their home stadium for their first game- a lucky break.  It means that he can go home immediately instead of suffering through a bus ride with his team.  Or god forbid, one of those flying metal death traps. </p><p>The glass rattles behind him as he reaches the goal, likely the work of some obnoxious fan.  Andrew doesn’t acknowledge them.</p><p>There is a weird fluttering down in the pit of his stomach- clearly leftover from something he ate at lunch.  He rolls his shoulders once.  He just wants this over with.  He wants to go back home, shower, eat some ice cream, and maybe read the book Bee sent him. </p><p>He might even make a call to a certain someone later.  If he feels like it.</p><p>He realizes he’s craning his neck now and purposefully stops, refusing to label the movement as restless energy.  He’s just stretching, getting ready to play this stupid game that is now his career. </p><p>How had he let stickball take over his life like this again?</p><p>Oh yeah, the Junkie.</p><p>He glances down the court at where the strikers are currently hopping about.  He allows himself a brief moment to imagine he can see tufts of auburn hair and an orange bandana disappearing into a helmet before he squashes it.  Neil is still at PSU, whipping the Foxes into shape one last year before he’s gone.  He’d sent Andrew a text wishing him good luck before the game, but that was it.  Andrew had responded with “Junkie.”  Then Neil had sent him some stupid heart and fox emojis. </p><p>Disgusting.  He wasn’t sure why he’d ever allowed Nicky to teach Neil how to text. </p><p>Kevin had sent him a quick note too, but only to tell him that the Tigers’ starting striker preferred the top left corner of the goal.  Like Andrew didn’t know. </p><p>He’d responded with one word.  “Boring.” And he didn’t bother to look at the flurry of annoyed text messages that followed.</p><p>Aaron is at medical school with the cheerleader.  Nicky is in Germany with Erik.  He knows vaguely the rest of the Foxes are somewhere, but the point is they aren’t here.</p><p>Andrew immediately halts his train of thought.  His brow furrows.  Is that the point? </p><p>No, the point is Andrew is here.  His very first game in the pro leagues.  And he is alone. </p><p>He is vaguely aware of the announcer going through the Tigers lineup now.  The glass shakes and rattles behind him, the knocking growing louder.</p><p>Now Andrew feels confused, wondering where that word came from.  Why did it matter?   <em>Alone</em> is so heavy, like an anchor drifting down into a dark sea.  It’s filled with expectations and disappointment, of anxiety, and other things much too foreign for Andrew to recognize. </p><p>He’s been <em>alone</em> for most of his life.  Why should that matter now? </p><p><em>Break it down piece by piece</em>, Bee would say.  Andrew purses his lips at the thought of her quiet voice. </p><p>So he does. </p><p>Expectations don’t make sense because he has none.  No one is tied to him, and he is tied to no one.  The thought is honestly laughable of someone coming to watch his games, not when his entire career started in juvie- not when the people who fostered him were nowhere close to what most people would consider the concept of a parent.  He’s gotten used to playing in front of a crowd of strangers, understands the lack of attachment when it comes to who sits on the other side of the glass.  No, he expects nothing.</p><p>
  <em>Lies.  Though the string is currently taut, Neil is tied to you forever. Even when you know he’s not here, you’re looking for him.   </em>
</p><p>Disappointment is entirely too close to regret. And Andrew doesn’t do regret. It has implications of somehow being let down.  By what?  You can’t be disappointed of something you never had hopes for in the first place.  It’s the mistake he sees in their dealer’s eyes when she announces sadly before the game that her family has missed their flight and won’t be able to make it.  He catches the pitied glances the others share as they tap her helmet understandingly, a hand on her shoulder or an arm around her waist.  Andrew doesn’t understand it.  It’s her own fault for relying on that to be what pushes her forward to begin with.  Andrew doesn’t rely on anyone but himself.  He’s only let down by his own decisions this way.  He knows family is a luxury few deserve at best, and a never-ending nightmare at worst.  He can honestly say at this point in his life, that he’s grateful not to have one. </p><p>
  <em>Lies.  Your family may be broken, and not all of it is by blood, but they are yours.  The past few years made you soft because you were constantly surrounded by them, swamped by them.  And now they are gone.  </em>
</p><p>Anxiety makes the least amount of sense.  He isn’t nervous.  He isn’t some child at their first little league game, overwhelmed and desperate to make friends, praying that they don’t do anything to screw things up.  No, nerves were for someone who actually cared about what they were doing.  Someone worried about what the outcome will be.  So what if this is his very first pro game?  They’re the idiots who signed him.  He doesn’t give a shit if they don’t like how he plays.  The only thing that matters to Andrew is the money.  They are lucky he’s in this goal in the first place. </p><p>
  <em>Lies, lies, lies.  Even the junkie can tell you’re putting in more effort nowadays.  He thinks he’s being sly because he doesn’t mention it, but you can see the excitement in his eyes.  He hopes you won’t grow bored before he can join you.  As if you would stop before he could.  </em>
</p><p>And now Andrew is scowling beneath his helmet because what did that little mental exercise do for him, hmm Bee?  Nothing, except admit something that he still isn’t ready to name, definitely isn’t ready to say out loud. </p><p>This is exactly why he doesn’t want things.</p><p>He huffs out a breath and lifts his racquet onto his shoulders, itching for the game to start.  The sooner it starts, the sooner it’s over.  He’ll just play the stupid game, go home to his stupid apartment, sleep in his stupid bed and start the whole cycle over tomorrow.  And he’ll be alone for all of it. </p><p>The glass behind him rattles again, and Andrew grits his teeth against how it puts him on edge.  The crowd is screaming, louder and louder as the strikers take their starting positions-</p><p>“-Andrew!  ANDREW!  Turn around right now, Monster, and listen when I’m talking to you!”</p><p>The voice splits through the noise, a bark Andrew immediately tunes into, having listened to it (whether he admitted it or not) for years. </p><p>Slowly, he turns to see Dan grinning toothily through the glass at him.  She has the number 03 painted on her cheek in blue.  She is, in fact, dressed in all blue and white, the colors of the Detroit Falcons- his team.  But he doesn’t miss the orange bandana wrapped around her arm.  She screams as soon as she sees him looking, throwing her hands up and waving them excitedly. </p><p>Beside her, Matt does the same.  He’s sprayed his hair a bright blue and wore a white shirt that says, “Minyard the Monster” on the front in blue letters.  When he sees Andrew’s attention on him, he whips around and points to his back, where it says, “Part of the Monster Squad.” Then he turns back and throws two thumbs up, a goofy smile splitting his face wide open. </p><p>For a second, Andrew freezes.  Then he searches the area around them, but he doesn’t see Neil.  Or Renee, or Allison.  Which doesn’t make sense.  If Neil or the others aren’t here, why are they? </p><p>Matt smirks at him through the glass, turning to Dan.  Andrew can’t hear Matt but he sees him mouth the words, <em>I think we surprised him</em>.   </p><p>“Woo!! You got this Andrew!!!” Dan cheers again.  “Kick some Tiger butt!”</p><p>And they both wave at him again. </p><p>They’re here to watch him. </p><p>Andrew is stunned.  He is thrown so off balance that he actually lifts a hand to wave back before he remembers himself and immediately drops it into a fist.  His heartbeat is pounding, and his chest feels light.</p><p>When the buzzer sounds off, he turns back to the field with a new grim determination. </p><p>____________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>The Tigers are ruthless.  They remind Andrew of the Jackals the Foxes reluctantly faced each year. </p><p>It’s the first game of the season and they already have two red cards by half-time. </p><p>Andrew can feel Dan’s outrage as they slam Johnson, one of the Falcon’s strikers, into the wall again.  He can hear Matt shouting at Andrew’s backliners, giving words of encouragement and derision in equal measure. </p><p>Andrew denies them the goal again and again. </p><p>They grow frustrated.  Their footwork gets sloppy, something that Andrew is sure would have Kevin snorting in derision.  They pull cheap tricks to get past Andrew’s defensive line.</p><p>When one of the Tiger’s strikers plow into Andrew purposefully at the beginning of the fourth quarter, Dan nearly climbs over the glass she is so angry.  Matt has to hold her back, lifting her bodily off the ground as she swears furiously at the guy, feet kicking and arms waving.</p><p>Not that Andrew watches.</p><p>When the last buzzer finally goes off, cementing the Falcons’ win with a score of 4-2, Andrew lets his racquet drop and leans heavily on it.  Behind the glass, Matt and Dan are jumping up and down and screaming with the rest of the Falcon fans.  They start chanting his name and the rest of their section catches on, joining in with them.</p><p>Slowly, Andrew turns towards them, dragging his helmet off as he goes.  He stares at them for a moment as the chanting continues.  Then he lifts his head, a slight nod, in acknowledgement. </p><p>The crowd goes wild. </p><p>____________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Though he shouldn’t be, Andrew is surprised to see Matt and Dan waiting for him in the parking lot.  He should have known Matt would be able to spot the Maserati from 500 yards away on a moonless night.   (He doesn’t say that he could do the same with Matt’s truck.  Not because it’s a nice car but because he’s seen it so many times that its sad presence is etched into his memory.)   </p><p>“There he is!” Dan grins at him without preamble.  “Awesome game, Andrew!”</p><p>“Oh man, that save was sweet at the end of first quarter.  You made Stevenson so mad when you bounced it off his helmet,” Matt chuckles. </p><p>“I can understand why,” Dan drawls, clearly remembering her fair share of Andrew’s antics. </p><p>“Have you seen the video from Nicky? From Germany?”</p><p>Andrew just stares at him.  He doesn’t say that apparently his phone had died some time before the game, as that would admit to him being a little too like Neil for comfort. </p><p>“Aw, you haven’t seen the thread yet then?  Hold on, let me pull it up.”</p><p>And before Andrew can protest, Matt is standing next to him scrolling through a long chat to find a video.  He rotates the phone sideways to make it larger, and Andrew is leaning in to watch despite himself. </p><p>Nicky is in some kind of bar, surrounded by a bunch of men who are decidedly not gay.  A sports bar perhaps.  The kind with dark lighting, sticky floors, and peanut shells everywhere.  Nicky is an unreliable cameraman, whipping too fast between the bartender, Erik, and a TV mounted to the wall as he chatters.</p><p>He is clearly intoxicated.</p><p>“You see that?  You see that- that tiny dot right there? That’s my cousin!  Andrew!  ANDREW!”</p><p>“Wait, your cousin is the Falcon’s new goalie, Minyard?” A red-faced man calls from down the bar in broken English. </p><p>“YES!” Nicky screams from off camera.  “He’s right there, he’s in the goal- hi Andrew!!  OH shit they’re coming back down the field- block it, block it Andrew!”</p><p>“I think he’s got it, Nicky,” Erik cuts in amusedly and the camera flashes to him briefly.  He’s grinning at it. </p><p>But Nicky doesn’t take Erik’s words to heart.  “Andrew!  ANDREW!”</p><p>And suddenly the bar is taking up the chant, shouting his name as the striker rockets down the field towards him. </p><p>“Andrew! Andrew! Andrew! ANDREW! ANDREW!”</p><p>It’s ridiculous to watch.  A bunch of drunk, grown-ass men screaming his name with a German accent.  Then, at the very last second, Andrew makes a save that has the men yelling in jubilation.  There’s high fives, chest bumps, drinks tapped and sloshed all while toasting his name. </p><p>And over all of it, Nicky is still screaming.  “That’s my cousin! Take that bitches!  Fuck yeah!  Get ‘em Andrew!!”</p><p>Matt laughs and steps back, scrolling through the thread again. </p><p>Andrew blinks, then blinks again.  “Nicky was watching?”</p><p>Dan lifts an eyebrow.  “Not just Nicky.  All of us.”</p><p>Andrew feels his chest grow suspiciously warm.  He hates it.</p><p>“Ooh, you’ll want to watch this one.  Remember when that asshole knocked you into the goal?”</p><p>Andrew glares at Matt.  Of course he remembers.  He’s the one who’s going to have bruises on his ribs for a week. </p><p>But Matt ignores it and opens a video again and now Neil is on the screen.  Immediately, Andrew’s eyes soften.  He doesn’t even care that Matt and Dan share a smirk as he focuses on the video.</p><p>It’s a series of quick moments in succession.  At first, Neil is rocking back and forth in front of the TV, fingers to his mouth as he watches that damn striker make their way down the field.  He smirks as the Tiger draws close to the goal.  “Idiot.  Andrew won’t let him have it.”   </p><p>Then it cuts to him white-faced and pale, kneeling two feet in front of the TV, a hand stretched out but not quite touching the screen.  “Get up, Drew,” he whispers.  “Come on, get up.”</p><p>Now he’s violently pacing about the room.  He’s swearing at the TV, cursing the air blue.  “That motherfucker! I’m going to kick his balls so hard he’ll feel them in his throat!  Where the fuck are my knives, Robin?  I’m going to slice him from limb to limb, I’m going to rip out his vocal chords first so they can’t hear him scream and then I’m gonna-”</p><p>Then the video cuts to Robin holding Neil back from leaving the dorm room, clamped onto his back like a turtle shell and clutching onto the doorframe like her life depends on it.  Neil strains against her violently.</p><p>“He’s eleven hours away, Neil!”</p><p>“I don’t give a shit!”</p><p>“You wouldn’t even reach him until tomorrow!”</p><p>“I’m going to make sure he’s okay!”</p><p>“He’s literally already back up and playing!  Would you just chill?”</p><p>“NO!”</p><p>The last scene is of Neil sitting angrily on the couch, his arms crossed and a pout on his face.  He’s back to watching the TV with a stony look in his eye.  A harassed-looking Robin stares at the camera, blows out a breath, and quietly whispers, “We got him to stay.”</p><p>The video closes and Andrew’s mouth twitches just a bit. </p><p>“Don’t forget the one with Kevin,” Dan rubs her hands together maliciously. </p><p>Matt just grins at her and pulls the next one up.  Andrew sighs.  He hopes it’s the last. </p><p>At first he just sees Jeremy, ex-captain of the USC Trojans and current captain of the pro team the Houston Sirens, looking half-amused, half-exasperated at the camera.  He’s in the Sirens locker room, and he looks like he’s alone.  But from behind him you can hear someone muttering angrily.  Lifting an eyebrow, a slight smirk on his face, he tilts the camera so that all you can see is one of his eyes and a corner of his forehead.  The main focus of the camera highlights the locker behind him. </p><p>“I wonder where Kevin is,” Jeremy whispers quietly. </p><p>What Andrew assumes are incredibly colorful curses in French spill from behind the locker vent, followed by metal bangs and pained grunts.  The camera bobs as Jeremy draws closer, and he turns it back towards him to capture him lifting a finger to his mouth in the universal sign for quiet.  Then the camera flips around and he whips open the locker door.  Kevin falls out of it, his face a mixture of shock and shame at getting caught.  He recovers quickly though, shoving his own phone into Jeremy’s face and immediately ranting. </p><p>“Do you see this horseshit they just pulled?  Asshole can’t shoot to save his life and he attacks the goalie?  What kind of bullshit move is that?  He should be red-carded, he should be evicted!  He calls himself a striker?  What the fuck?  Look, look- they’re replaying it.  You see that shit he pulled on Andrew?  The damage he could have done?”</p><p>“I think Andrew’s fine,” Jeremy manages to say off camera, and his voice is strained with mirth.  He's clearly trying to hold back from laughing. </p><p>But Kevin is having none of it.  “I’m getting his ass kicked out of the league.  Where’s my damn agent?  I’ll call the fucking NEL directly if I have to, I don’t want to see him on my court again.  Sullying my mother’s sport with that shit.  I’ll run him into the damn ground, I’ll-”</p><p>Jeremy just turns the camera back to himself as Kevin’s ranting continues.  “I think someone’s worried about Andrew.  Hopefully when we play him in a few weeks, he can verify he’s good for himself.  In the meantime…,” and here he pauses, pursing his lips for a moment.  He turns towards Kevin still pacing in the background, gesturing wildly. “…maybe I’ll just have him run a few laps to cool him off.”  He has one eyebrow lifted when he turns back.  “Nice game, Andrew.  See you soon.”  And Jeremy winks at the camera before it goes dark. </p><p>Matt is still laughing as he slips his phone back in his pocket.  “‘Sullying my mother’s sport’ - that is just rich.  I’m not letting him live that one down for a while.”</p><p>“Neither will Allison,” Dan quips, and the two share another look before they’re laughing again. </p><p>They continue chattering away about whatever happened in the text thread while Andrew watches them.  He knows they live a couple hours away, that they drove all this way to see him.  He thinks about an entire chat filled with his family watching and commenting on his game.  He thinks about the nice, quiet night at home he’d been looking forward to, his apartment only ten minutes away.  Then he makes his decision. </p><p>He unlocks the car and walks around the hood to slip into the driver’s seat. </p><p>Matt and Dan stop talking immediately. </p><p>The engine starts with a soft purr.  Andrew rolls down his windows slowly. </p><p>When Matt and Dan just look at him, Andrew sighs.  “Well?” he asks them.  “Are you getting in?”</p><p>Matt’s eyes nearly bug out of his head.  “I get to ride in the Maserati?”  He whips his head to the side.  “Babe, pinch me.  Am I dreaming?  Did Andrew just offer me a ride in the Maserati?”</p><p>Andrew rolls his eyes.  This is definitely a bad idea.</p><p>“Mhmm.  Might want to actually get in it before he decides to run you over with it instead.” </p><p>“It would be worth it.  Getting run over by a car like this is one of my top five ways to go.”</p><p>“Do we need to talk about this, Boyd?  Why do you have a list of the top ways to die?”</p><p>“Doesn’t everyone?  Andrew, help me out here.”</p><p>But Andrew says nothing as they get into the car.  The minute the doors slam shut he’s moving, slipping out quietly into traffic.  There’s a café on ninth that he thinks they’ll like.  It’s small and has Italian, which he knows is Matt’s favorite.  He was thinking of taking Neil when he comes to visit but…he doesn’t think Neil will mind. </p><p>“Next time,” he says, interrupting whatever Dan and Matt are going on about, “you’ll tell me when you’re coming.”  He pauses and adds, “I’ll get you shitty seats where I can’t see you.”</p><p>And for once, he thinks they hear what he’s really saying. </p><p>
  <em>Next time, I’ll get you VIP tickets – the ones reserved for family.  </em>
</p><p>And now Dan and Matt are beaming at him, and he’s ignoring them as he slams harder on the gas pedal.</p><p>Tomorrow may be another day, but tonight he is with his family.  Tonight he is not alone. </p><p>And that’s enough. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just picture Andrew treating Dan and Matt like the odd aunt and uncle that he's embarrassed by, and can't believe they even showed up, but also can't get rid of them b/c they're family lmao.</p><p>Also it's absolutely canon in my mind that Andrew 100% believed no one was going to watch his game, or even knew when it was on, and was freaking FLOORED when he learns that literally everyone stopped what they were doing to tune in.  Andrew deserves some love y'all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so a quick heads up that this chapter is purposefully filled with spelling and grammatical errors b/c texting....and nicky is a hot mess LOL. </p><p>badassbitch: Allison<br/>holdmeKloser: Nicky<br/>callmedrevil: Aaron<br/>babyimarainbow: Renee<br/>WomanintheWilds: Dan<br/>DansMan: Matt<br/>Exy4Life: Kevin<br/>Njos10: Neil<br/>stabbymcgee: Andrew      </p><p>(And yes, if you're wondering, Nicky did make that username for Andrew.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>badassbitch: 4 the love of christ what channel is this game on??  who th lives on the east coast? </p><p>badassbitch: answer me damn it!</p><p>holdmeKloser: hold on ill ask the bartender!! </p><p>callmedrevil: ffs, arent you in Germany rn, nicky? </p><p>holdmeKloser: Ohhhhhhh rt</p><p>babyimarainbow: try channel 27, allison</p><p>badassbitch: ur an angel renee</p><p>holdmeKloser: aaaahhhhh there he is!!! my sweet baby cousin all grown up n playing exy!!! im so proud!!</p><p>WomanintheWilds: sweet? i thought we were talking bout andrew</p><p>callmedrevil: whos andrew </p><p>holdmeKloser: dan!! i can see u guys behind the goal!!  Wave!!!</p><p>holdmeKloser: ahhh u did it!!!</p><p>badassbitch: nice hair boyd</p><p>DansMan: thx allison!!</p><p>badassbitch: sarcasm</p><p>DansMan: i know</p><p>holdmeKloser: has he seen u guys yet?? does he kno ur there??</p><p>WomanintheWilds: not yet</p><p>Exy4Life: good he should b paying attention 2 the game</p><p>holdmeKloser: kevinnnnn!!!! r u done w practice already?</p><p>Exy4Life: …almost</p><p>badassbitch: did kevin just admit hes skipping practice 2 watch andrews game?</p><p>callmedrevil: damn day who r u?</p><p>Exy4Life: oh ffs</p><p>holdmeKloser: how bout now??</p><p>WomanintheWilds: no</p><p>WomanintheWilds: ive only been yelling @ him 4 the past 5 mins 2 get his attention but my name isnt Neil</p><p>DansMan: speaking of where is that guy?  thought he’d be the first one on this thread…</p><p>Njos10: hey guys</p><p>DansMan: NEILLLL</p><p>Njos10: actually its robin </p><p>Njos10: sry</p><p>holdmeKloser: ROBINN!!!!! how r u???</p><p>badassbitch: who tf is robin?</p><p>holdmeKloser: what tf is robin?</p><p>Njos10: y tf is robin??</p><p>Njos10: sry i had 2</p><p>callmedrevil: andrews replacement.  goalie 4 the foxes.  she came after u guys left</p><p>badassbitch: oh</p><p>DansMan: nice 2 meet u robin!</p><p>Njos10: hi! nice 2 meet u 2.  and im good thx nicky : )</p><p>WomanintheWilds: u can def tell its not neil lol.  look at that lack of punctuation</p><p>holdmeKloser: good!  i miss u!! but wheres neil??</p><p>Njos10: neils been glued 2 the tv from the moment we turned the game on.  so i confiscated his phone in retaliation</p><p>Njos10: [neil2feetfromthetv.jpg]</p><p>WomanintheWilds: aww look at him watching his bf.  So cute!</p><p>badassbitch: nice.  i like u kid.  so lets cut 2 the chase.  got any other pics in there?</p><p>Njos10: u want me 2 go thru his phone?</p><p>Njos10: that would be immorally wrong and an incredible breach of privacy</p><p>Njos10: hold on</p><p>DansMan: ROBIN NO</p><p>holdmeKloser: ROBIN YES</p><p>callmedrevil: jesus. fuck. dont </p><p>Njos10: ohhhhhhh guys LOL</p><p>Njos10: these r definitely NSFW</p><p>badassbitch: YES.  pay up boyd.  dont leave us hanging kid, whats he got??</p><p>DansMan: NOOO.  MY SON IS INNOCENT</p><p>WomanintheWilds: ur son is from the mafia.  hes the furthest thing from innocent</p><p>Njos10: [andrew3.jpg]</p><p>badassbitch: …is that…is that really…</p><p>holdmeKloser: ADKLSJGLDKS</p><p>holdmeKloser: Andrew sleeping??? R U KIDDING ME.  THK U all my lucky GAY stars above tHIs is the most pRECIous thing ive ever Seen!!!</p><p>badassbitch: damn look @ those shoulders.  ya boy is CUT neil.  have we ever seen him w his shirt off b4?</p><p>babyimarainbow: aw he looks cute.  look at him hugging the pillow : )</p><p>callmedrevil: he is literally going 2 kill u</p><p>Njos10: pff hes 700 miles away</p><p>callmedrevil: i meant neil</p><p>Njos10: oh rt</p><p>Njos10: im not scared of him</p><p>Njos10: ok im very scared of him.  im pretty sure he could kill me with his pinky if he had 2.  dont tell him it was me?</p><p>callmedrevil: no promises</p><p>WomanintheWilds: this is absolutely the quality content i expect from this chat.  robin ur a gem.</p><p>Njos10: thx! : )  thats all ive got tho.  everything else is a bit…risqué (as in im prob going 2 wash my eyeballs after this)</p><p>holdmeKloser: WAT.  r u saying neil has smexy times on his fon?? share u ungrateful child!!</p><p>callmedrevil: do NOT share</p><p>Njos10: nope not gonna</p><p>DansMan: oh shit i think he finally saw us </p><p>holdmeKloser: wATT?  andrew??  GET OUT</p><p>holdmeKloser: whatd he do??</p><p>WomanintheWilds: i think we shocked him.  he just froze </p><p>WomanintheWilds: omg was that a wave, babe?  did andrew almost wave @ us??</p><p>DansMan: hell yea he did!</p><p>badassbitch: YES. pay up kev</p><p>Exy4Life: JC r u serious?? its andrew.  it was a sure thing hed ignore them.  WTH</p><p>badassbitch: u 2 aaron</p><p>callmedrevil: u would think u could rely on ur twin of all ppl</p><p>WomanintheWilds: shut up guys there starting!</p><p>Exy4Life: theyre*</p><p>WomanintheWilds: STFU kev</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>callmedrevil: damn.  now thats how u do it</p><p>DansMan: holy shit!! i cant believe he got that! that was incredible!!</p><p>babyimarainbow: very impressive</p><p>badassbitch: fuck i missed it!!  stupid delivery guy</p><p>callmedrevil: whatd u get?</p><p>badassbitch: sweet potato fries.  And a diet pepsi ofc</p><p>callmedrevil: nice.  try dipping them in blue cheese.</p><p>Badassbitch: wat? no thats fucking weird</p><p>Badassbitch: nvm its fucking delicious.  aaron u genius</p><p>WomanintheWilds: minyard in da house!! shutting down the goal again!!</p><p>DansMan: *wipes away tear* its like old times</p><p>WomanintheWilds: BEST GOALKEEPER IN EXY</p><p>Exy4Life: pshh he wishes</p><p>WomanintheWilds: kevin as ur captain im telling u 2 STFU NOW</p><p>Exy4Life: …u mean as my FORMER captain</p><p>WomanintheWilds: im srsly kicking ur ass the next time i see u</p><p>DansMan: hes just spicy cuz hes got a crush on his new one</p><p>babyimarainbow: u mean jeremy?</p><p>Exy4Life: NO</p><p>holdmeKloser: mmm i would 2.  that boy is damnnnnn fine.  o captain my captain!</p><p>badassbitch: shut up shut up, theyre showing it on instant replay…</p><p>badassbitch: dammmmnnnn</p><p>Exy4Life: top left corner.  knew it</p><p>DansMan: so did andrew.  DE-NIED</p><p>Exy4Life: he knew it cuz i told him</p><p>DansMan: mm doubtful</p><p>DansMan: oh shit did u see that??</p><p>WomanintheWilds: bwahahahaha</p><p>DansMan: he just thru the ball at the guys head</p><p>badassbitch: ugh now that brings back memories</p><p>Exy4Life: at least its not his shins</p><p>babyimarainbow: :)) classic andrew</p><p>Njos10: [neilisandrews#1fan.jpg]</p><p>Njos10: [neillaughingmaniacally.jpg]</p><p>Njos10: this boy is so gone</p><p>Njos10: ud have thought andrew just saved a kids life instead of a goal</p><p>badassbitch: is that a stuffed falcon hes holding?  w andrews jersey on it??</p><p>DansMan: *DIES FROM CUTENESS*</p><p>Exy4Life: is cuteness even a word?</p><p>DansMan: yes. I think.  renee?</p><p>babyimarainbow: yes it is</p><p>callmedrevil: gross</p><p>holdmeKloser: AARON STOP IT.  u have the same one</p><p>callmedrevil …no I dont</p><p>holdmeKloser: [aaronholdingandrew.jpg]</p><p>badassbitch: ahahahaha busted</p><p>callmedrevil: JFC NICKY</p><p>holdmeKloser: OMG U GUYS</p><p>holdmeKloser: i jus told these guys @ the bar that im cousins w andrew n then he was saving the goal n this is what they did</p><p>holdmeKloser: [germanyluvsandrew.vid]</p><p>badassbitch: damn nicky u wasted</p><p>badassbitch: and thats fucking insane</p><p>DansMan: hell yea andrew!!!</p><p>Njos10: my fave is that guy in the corner who just spilled beer all over himself</p><p>WomanintheWilds: shit thats wild</p><p>callmedrevil: no u r</p><p>WomanintheWilds: hell yea I am</p><p>badassbitch: bet u never had a bar of german drunks chanting ur name kev</p><p>badassbitch: day</p><p>badassbitch: hello?</p><p>Exy4Life: shit sry.  captain came looking 4 m3.  im hidINg in a lockr now.</p><p>WomanintheWilds: by captain u mean jeremy rt? aka ur crush???</p><p>Exy4Life: i do not have a crush on jeremy</p><p>badassbitch: rt</p><p>WomanintheWilds: rt</p><p>holdmeKloser: rt</p><p>Exy4Life: ffs im straight</p><p>holdmeKloser: if ur straight then im a one trick pony</p><p>Exy4Life: …i think u hav no clue what u just said</p><p>callmedrevil: u really r pathetic day</p><p>callmedrevil: make sure u turn ur sound off</p><p>____________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>WomanintheWilds: halftime baby! whoop whoop!  u kno what that means</p><p>DansMan: stale soft pretzels and imitation cheese?</p><p>WomanintheWilds: its like u kno me</p><p>DansMan: mm u betcha baby</p><p>holdmeKloser: kiss cam!! send ur smooches!!</p><p>DansMan: [lovethisgirl.jpg]</p><p>holdmeKloser: awwwwww!!!!!!!</p><p>holdmeKloser: heres me n erik!!</p><p>holdmeKloser: [dasmyman.jpg]</p><p>callmedrevil: literally no one asked</p><p>babyimarainbow: so cute nicky!</p><p>badassbitch: STFU aaron.  and what is with that top nicky?  i sent u shit 4 a reason</p><p>holdmeKloser: what i like my top? im gonna keep him</p><p>callmedrevil: omg</p><p>holdmeKloser: ohhhh u meant my shirt.  whats wrong with it? </p><p>badassbitch: u hav orange and pink tie dye on </p><p>holdmeKloser: and</p><p>badassbitch: i give up.  just dont tag me in it </p><p>holdmeKloser: 2 late </p><p>holdmeKloser: aaron send us a pic of u n katelyn kissing!!!</p><p>callmedrevil: what y?  i thought u hated pics of ‘heteros’</p><p>holdmeKloser: but its halftime n the kissing cam!!</p><p>callmedrevil: theres literally no camera anywhere.  ur just typing it</p><p>WomanintheWilds: aaron just send us the damn pic</p><p>callmedrevil: fine</p><p>callmedrevil: [katelynandme.jpg]</p><p>DansMan: awwwww</p><p>holdmeKloser: AWWWWWWWWW strait luv</p><p>badassbitch: ooh I luv her blue eye shadow. hella cute</p><p>callmedrevil: aww thx babe!</p><p>callmedrevil: katelyn^^</p><p>Badassbitch: n here i thought it was u being human 4 once.  how did a nice girl like her end up w u?</p><p>callmedrevil: fuck u</p><p>badassbitch: i rest my case</p><p>DansMan: guilty</p><p>WomanintheWilds: the jury has spoken</p><p>holdmeKloser: throw him in jail</p><p>holdmeKloser: oh wait god no</p><p>DansMan: jesus nicky</p><p>holdmeKloser: im so sorry aaron!!! ilu!!! pls don’t be mad @ me!!</p><p>callmedrevil: its fine</p><p>holdmeKloser: AAAARROOOONNN</p><p>callmedrevil: no i mean its rly ok nicky.  not josten’s fine</p><p>Njos10: fuck you</p><p>Njos10: is what i think Neil would hav said</p><p>Njos10: but ur rt</p><p>Njos10: no one around neil should prob use the word fine 4 like a lifetime</p><p>babyimarainbow: amen</p><p>WomanintheWilds: ooh funny renee is coming out.  me like</p><p>DansMan: u kno what i like?  these stale soft pretzels</p><p>holdmeKloser: oooh get one 4 me!!</p><p>Exy4Life: i dont have 2 tell u what the nutritional value of one of those things is, rt?</p><p>DansMan: rt</p><p>DansMan: u dont</p><p>Exy4Life: matt theyre gross dont eat it</p><p>Exy4Life: matt think of what its doing 2 ur body.  how it will affect ur game</p><p>Exy4Life: matt</p><p>Exy4Life: mATt</p><p>WomanintheWilds: [mattshoveswholepretzelinmouth.jpg]</p><p>Exy4Life: thats disgusting</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>badassbitch: holy christ did u see that check???</p><p>DansMan: BASTARD</p><p>babyimarainbow: that wasnt very nice</p><p>DansMan: sry renee</p><p>babyimarainbow: oh no not u matt.  i meant the guy who hit andrew</p><p>DansMan: oh</p><p>DansMan: DAMN STRAIGHT</p><p>callmedrevil: absolute fucker</p><p>callmedrevil: …is dan actually trying 2 climb over the wall rn?</p><p>badassbitch: boyd?</p><p>DansMan: can</p><p>DansMan: can confirm</p><p>DansMan: fuck</p><p>callmedrevil: 20 bucks says dan elbows matt in the face</p><p>holdmeKloser: 30 says she climbs him like a tree and leaps over the wall</p><p>badassbitch: pssh 50 says boyd bear hugs her 2 calm her down</p><p>badassbitch: see</p><p>callmedrevil: damn it</p><p>holdmeKloser: damn it</p><p>DansMan: phew sry guys</p><p>DansMan: all good here</p><p>WomanintheWilds: THAT MOTHERFUCKING SOB IM GOING 2 KILL HIM</p><p>DansMan: well almost</p><p>badassbitch: jesus if thats how wilds is reacting how is neil holding up?</p><p>babyimarainbow: neil r u ok?</p><p>DansMan: neil?  where u @? or robin?</p><p>Njos10: sry guys</p><p>Njos10: had 2 calm neil down</p><p>Njos10: [neilisgoingtokillatiger.vid]</p><p>WomanintheWilds: THATS MY BOY</p><p>DansMan: OMG</p><p>badassbitch: hahah gangsta is comin 4 him!!</p><p>holdmeKloser: hells yea!! Hes gotta deFENd his MAN</p><p>callmedrevil: pls take that back</p><p>DansMan: but srsly tell me u hid his knives robin</p><p>Njos10: ofc</p><p>Njos10: but i wont tell u where</p><p>DansMan: oh thk god</p><p>badassbitch: what? worried ur lil mob child will flip his shit?</p><p>holdmeKloser: *GASP* our neil?? NEVER</p><p>Exy4Life: speaking of someone flipping…</p><p>Exy4Life: its jeremy btw</p><p>holdmeKloser: JEREMY!!!!</p><p>Exy4Life: NICKY!!!!</p><p>WomanintheWilds: jeremy y do u hav kevin’s phone?</p><p>Exy4Life: hmmm…cuz…</p><p>Exy4Life: [kevinluvsandrew.vid]</p><p>DansMan: ahahahah omg hes so pissed!!  look at his spiky hair flying around</p><p>badassbitch: yesss now theres the kev we kno and luv</p><p>babyimarainbow: im guessing his captain found him then? ; )</p><p>Exy4Life: the heavy breathing was a dead giveaway</p><p>Exy4Life: but once he started swearing and hitting the inside of the locker, it was kinda hard 2 ignore</p><p>badassbitch: *DYING*</p><p>holdmeKloser: the one whos dead is kevins pr persona</p><p>WomanintheWilds: rip PR Kevin</p><p>DansMan: rip</p><p>callmedrevil: rip</p><p>Njos10: rip</p><p>Exy4Life: rip</p><p>Exy4Life: delete this fucking shit rt now</p><p>callmedrevil: …and welcome back kev</p><p>Exy4Life: FUCK U</p><p>WomanintheWilds: i think i liked it better when jeremy was kevin</p><p>badassbitch: kevin prob likes it better when jeremy is kevin</p><p>Exy4Life:…can confirm</p><p>Exy4Life: but i swear 2 god if any of u posts that</p><p>badassbitch: posts what? this?</p><p>badassbitch: [kevinluvsandrew.vid]</p><p>badassbitch: saved and stored baby</p><p>Exy4Life: shit shit shit</p><p>badassbitch: ahhhh i luv the smell of blackmail in the evening</p><p>badassbitch: ill see u @ my charity banquet next week kev</p><p>Exy4Life: bitch</p><p>Exy4Life: what time?</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Njos10: um wow</p><p>holdmeKloser: NEILLLL!!! is it rly u??</p><p>Njos10: yes?</p><p>Njos10: who else would it be?</p><p>Njos10: oh right, Robin was using my phone</p><p>badassbitch: hell yea she was!!</p><p>Njos10: what does that mean?</p><p>badassbitch: oh i think u kno what it means babycakes</p><p>babyimarainbow: y dont u ask her neil?</p><p>DansMan: renee u little instigator!  im so proud of u</p><p>babyimarainbow: thk u Matt</p><p>Njos10: she just ran out of the room?</p><p>WomanintheWilds: have u actually looked at this thread yet neil?</p><p>Njos10: no.  there are too many messages.</p><p>WomanintheWilds: ok scroll thru and take a look first then</p><p>Njos10: ok hold on</p><p>Njos10: WHAT THE FUCK</p><p>badassbitch: *grabs popcorn*</p><p>DansMan: ok now buddy hold on a sec</p><p>DansMan: neil???</p><p>DansMan: shit shit who has robins number??</p><p>holdmeKloser: im adding her!!!</p><p>
  <em>holdmeKloser added littlebirdie to thread</em>
</p><p>Nicky: robin sweetie!!! u ok??</p><p>littlebirdie: NO</p><p>littlebirdie: [iamnotok.jpg]</p><p>badassbitch: jesus is that orange blur in the background neil??</p><p>holdmeKloser: OMG NEIL NO</p><p>holdmeKloser: leave robin alone!!!!</p><p>callmedrevil: take out her kneecaps</p><p>DansMan: christ aaron</p><p>callmedrevil: what? im literally only here 4 the blood</p><p>Exy4Life: agent of chaos</p><p>WomanintheWilds: i thought that was andrew</p><p>Exy4Life: theyre twins.  it can be both</p><p>callmedrevil: fuck u</p><p>Njos10: I’m going to KILL her</p><p>babyimarainbow: no killing teammates neil</p><p>Njos10: I’m going to MAIM her</p><p>babyimarainbow: thats better</p><p>holdmeKloser: damn renee</p><p>Njos10: where are you</p><p>littlebirdie: not telling</p><p>Njos10: you are so dead</p><p>littlebirdie: have 2 find me first</p><p>Njos10: oh don’t you worry, I will</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Njos10: fine, I won’t.  but you have to sleep sometime.</p><p>littlebirdie: …shit</p><p>WomanintheWilds: well it was nice knowing u robin</p><p>DansMan: rip robin</p><p>holdmeKloser: rip</p><p>callmedrevil: rip</p><p>badassbitch: rip</p><p>holdmeKloser:  but that was a rly cute pic of andrew neil ;)</p><p>Njos10: …ty</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>DansMan: woohoo falcons 4 the win!!</p><p>WomanintheWilds: [andrewisdone.jpg]</p><p>WomanintheWilds: look how tired he is</p><p>holdmeKloser: poor baby</p><p>callmedrevil: should b after carrying his team all night</p><p>badassbitch: *wolf whistle* damn aaron say it again 4 the folks in the back</p><p>Exy4Life: i agree with aaron</p><p>Exy4Life: their backliners were worthless n their strikers should have scored double the amount of points by the third quarter</p><p>Exy4Life: were gonna wipe the floor with them when we play</p><p>WomanintheWilds: sounds like thems fightin words kev</p><p>DansMan: ooh I wanna see this.  can we go 2 texas babe?</p><p>WomanintheWilds: u do recall u play on a pro team 2 rt?  and that u hav games starting next wk?</p><p>DansMan: damn</p><p>DansMan: i forgot</p><p>badassbitch: idiot</p><p>babyimarainbow: ill watch ur game matt!</p><p>DansMan: thx renee!</p><p>callmedrevil: i wont</p><p>DansMan: : (</p><p>callmedrevil: im working a double shift next week.  ill record it</p><p>DansMan: : )</p><p>badassbitch: yea yea friendship n bonding &amp; all that shit but lets get back 2 business.  Robin? sound off.  r u dead or alive?  feel free not 2 answer either way.  i got money riding on this</p><p>littlebirdie: still alive</p><p>Njos10: for now</p><p>badassbitch: shit</p><p>Exy4Life: HA</p><p>badassbitch: any injuries?</p><p>littlebirdie: nope</p><p>Njos10: again, for now</p><p>badassbitch: SHIT wtf josten?? u going soft over there??</p><p>Exy4Life: fork it over u harlot</p><p>badassbitch: excuse u u flat-ass stuck up gorilla.  ull get ur money when im good n ready</p><p>Exy4Life: my ass is not flat</p><p>badassbitch: flat as a board.  u could chop veggies on that thing</p><p>callmedrevil: y r we talking about kevins ass?</p><p>holdmeKloser: y rnt we talking about kevins ass? we should do it more</p><p>WomanintheWilds: what ass?</p><p>badassbitch: *high five*</p><p>WomanintheWilds: *high five*</p><p>Exy4Life: idk y i talk 2 u guys</p><p>holdmeKloser: bc u luuuuvvvv usss kevvvv!!!</p><p>holdmeKloser: just like u luuuuvvvvvvvv jeremy!!!!</p><p>Exy4Life: ugh</p><p>WomanintheWilds: ok y r all of these guys suddenly asking us about andrew? where did they come from?</p><p>DansMan: uh i think i might hav accidentally started his fan club</p><p>badassbitch: wth boyd.  explain</p><p>DansMan: well this one guy liked my tshirt and a bunch of his friends started rattling off andrews stats from college and now theyre taking pics of it n talking about some website where they can make fan tshirts so…yea</p><p>Njos10: …</p><p>Njos10: what’s the website?</p><p>badassbitch: subtle josten</p><p>holdmeKloser: *cries tears of joy* its gay luuuuvvvvvv baby</p><p>callmedrevil: loser</p><p>callmedrevil: but 4 real tho boyd whats the website?</p><p>DansMan: : ) ill send it 2 u guys</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>DansMan: holy shit guys andrew let me ride in the Maserati!!</p><p>DansMan: [iminthemaserati.jpg]</p><p>WomanintheWilds: uh im here 2 matt.  did u forget?</p><p>holdmeKloser: OMG he did wAt??</p><p>holdmeKloser: he nvr letu ride in coleGe!!!</p><p>DansMan: rt?? living the dream!!</p><p>WomanintheWilds:  [selfiewithandrew.jpg]</p><p>WomanintheWilds: just 2 prove andrew n I r here 2</p><p>badassbitch: ah i missed that dead eye stare.  how is the fucker?</p><p>WomanintheWilds: i think hes a lil tired but good!  were heading 2 dinner now.  somewhere.  we think </p><p>Exy4Life: u think?  hasnt he told u?</p><p>WomanintheWilds: not yet</p><p>DansMan: that or hes taking us somewhere 2 kill us n bury our bodies.  Its 50/50 rn</p><p>callmedrevil: …and ur ok with those odds?</p><p>DansMan: worth the risk.  im starving man</p><p>WomanintheWilds: ur risking us being murdered 4 food.  god i hope our kids have my brains</p><p>DansMan: me 2 honestly</p><p>babyimarainbow: have fun guys!  say hi 2 andrew 4 me!</p><p>badassbitch: yea im signing off as well.  this bitch has 2 be up bright n early 4 cardio</p><p>Exy4Life: pants a little snug lately alli?</p><p>badassbitch: kevin stfu be4 I slap that smug ass smile i kno u hav on ur face from here</p><p>Exy4Life: : ))</p><p>Nicky: aSLDJFDSLKDkslada</p><p>holdmeKloser: I jst luv u also ncuh.  Fking foxes th best.  Ndrew gay goalie rocks- Family muah luv yes!</p><p>WomanintheWilds: …say what?</p><p>DansMan: hahaha nicky is DONE</p><p>DansMan: aaron tell ur boy hes done</p><p>DansMan: aaron?</p><p>callmedrevil: hi!  its katelyn sry - aarons off collecting bets from his friends</p><p>badassbitch: aaron has friends?</p><p>callmedrevil: alli!!</p><p>callmedrevil: yea he bet against a bunch of the residents in our program that andrew wouldnt let a single goal in 2night.  they were amused that his name was minyard 2 n asked if aaron was related.  he said no</p><p>WomanintheWilds: bwahahaha omg aaron</p><p>DansMan: ofc he fucking did</p><p>callmedrevil: were both working 12 hr days 2morrow tho so were gonna sign off 2.  have a great dinner!  tell andrew that aaron is proud of him n that we say hi!</p><p>callmedrevil: do NOT fucking tell him that</p><p>callmedrevil: ok fine maybe u can tell him that</p><p>WomanintheWilds: roger that</p><p>Exy4Life: im out 2.  tell Andrew hes broadcasting which side hes covering with his knee.  he needs 2 knock that shit off</p><p>DansMan: rt</p><p>DansMan: ill def tell him that ur so proud of him n how great he played 4 his first pro game</p><p>Exy4Life: jfc</p><p>Exy4Life: i did NOT say that </p><p>DansMan: kevin</p><p>DansMan: fuck off</p><p>Exy4Life: ugh screw it.  night</p><p>WomanintheWilds: [andrewslookingfine.jpg]</p><p>WomanintheWilds: this ones for u kid</p><p>Njos10: …thx dan</p><p>Njos10: drew?</p><p>Njos10 : you were amazing</p><p>stabbymcgee: idiot</p><p>stabbymcgee: thx</p><p>Njos10: see you next week?</p><p>stabbymcgee: maybe</p><p>Njos10: my flight lands at 7pm on Friday.  pick me up?</p><p>stabbymcgee: call me and we’ll see</p><p>Njos10: ok</p><p>stabbymcgee:…i hate u</p><p>Njos10: yeah I hate you too</p><p>stabbymcgee: 176%</p><p>Njos10: :)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!  Hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>